Malu Bertanya Sesat di Jalan
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: Pertanyaan Sawamura pada guru biologi tersayang mereka, Miyuki [Warm! Fem! Sawamura, AU! M for language]


Orang berkata, siapa yang malu bertanya akan sesat di jalan. Maka sebagai panduan hidup Sawamura Eira menjadikan pedoman tersebut hingga ke mata pelajaran reproduksi remaja.

 **————————————————**

 **Ace no Diamond Terajima Yuuji**

 **Fem! Sawamura, AU, humor garing receh itu juga kalo humor, non-baku, frontal, etc**

Hari Rabu, hari paling menyebalkan dengan adanya pelajaran yang membuat kepala mumet. Kimia, fisika, matematika, dan biologi berpadu dalam kearifan SMA Seido.

Sawamura Eira, gadis penggila _baseball_ yang harus memaksa otaknya bekerja, padahal sudah kelewat berkarat untuk digunakan karena sudah lama tak dikenali dengan oli /g.

Jam terakhir, mata pelajaran dari guru dengan mulut bangsat berpadu dengan sikap _twice_ yang kelewat menyebalkannya. Miyuki Kazuya nama guru sialan tersebut, pemuda dua puluh lima Tahun, _honorer_ dan seorang tersangka _paedophilia_. Ia memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang aduhai membuat kelas yang berisikan rata-rata tim _baseball_ yang dilatihnya ingin melempar buku biologi mereka ke wajah guru tersebut.

Buku absen diletakan di atas meja, sapaan mengalun _sing a song_ dari bibir pucat tersebut. "Selamat pagi anak-anak. Apakah kalian sudah siap dengan pelajaran Biologi hari ini?"

"Tidak." Terpujalah kelas dengan seisinya siswa tak pernah mengenal sopan-santun.

"Wah, semangat sekali ya. Baik, hari ini kita akan mempelajari kesehatan reproduksi remaja." Guru tersebut mengambil kapur yang terletak tak jauh darinya. "Kalian kan sekarang remaja, jadi sudah saatnya kalian belajar tentang _sex education_. Apakah kalian tau, bahwa anal itu mengandung lebih banyak bakteri, jadi buat _homo_ sudah saatnya bertobat yak." Teriakan protes memenuhi pendengaran. "Selain itu, kalian tau bahwa virus HIV itu lebih kecil dari pori-pori kondo*m, jadi kond*om itu tidak menunjukan bahwa kalian akan terhindar, hanya mencegah penularannya."

"Pak," ujar Sawamura mencela penjelasan guru tersebut. Peduli amat ia guru tersebut marah. "Bila ko*ndom tidak dapat menghalau penyebaran virus HIV berarti gak perlu dong. Pake kond*om kurang enak Pak." Dari mana pula bocah polos ini tau.

Miyuki berdehem pelan. "Saya rela kok ketular kalo dari Sawamura." Apakah kelakuan Miyuki termasuk _sexual harassment_? Peduli amat, yang penting kodenya nyampe. "Maksud saya, kond*om memang tidak dapat menghalau penyebaran virus. Namun, mencegahan penularan virus lebih banyak. Virus HIV sendiri tidak dapat hilang, jadi mencegah pertumbuhan virus ini lebih baik."

Furuya menatap sengit teman sekelasnya yang lebih bodoh darinya, harga dirinya tak terima. "Pak, apa benar bila _same sex_ bila dengan patner yang sama tidak akan terkena HIV?"

Miyuki menatap Furuya dengan pandangan jenaka. "Ternyata Furuya _gay_ ~"

"Jadi selama ini kamu kencan denganku hanya menutupi ke _gay_ -an mu?!" Sawamura mengebrak mejanya dan menatap nyalang Furuya. Sungguh idiot gadis satu ini yang mencoba menyembunyikan rahasia dari khalayak umum dan terbongkar dalam satu pertanyaan.

"Tidak seperti itu Sawamura. Lagian kalo ceweknya sepertimu gak bakalan ada beda sama cowok dan tetap aku memilihmu." Hilih drama. "Buruan jawab Miyuki- _sensei_."

Miyuki menghela napas berat, ini ni alasan dia tidak ingin menjadi guru, pada kurang ajar anak SMA kekinian, mana sudah tau cinta-cintaan. "Tidak Furuya, seperti kata saya tadi, anal memiliki lebih banyak virus dan bakteri karena itu tempat pembuangan. Lalu bagaimana dengan _lesbian_? _Lesbian_ menggunakan _se*x t*oys_ sehingga membuat vagina dapat terkontaminasi 'kotoran' yang terdapat pada _se*x to*ys."_

Sawamura menatap bingung ke arah Miyuki. "Lalu Pak, bagaimana dengan berhubungan _se*x_ sekali, apakah bisa hamil?"

"Ingin mencoba denganku?" Furuya tanpa sadar melempar bola _baseball_ di tangannya ke arah wajah sialan Miyuki. "Itu sakit!"

"Maaf, tanganku terpeleset."

"Bohong banget," teriak Miyuki. "Nah, untuk pertanyaanmu saya suka sekali. Tentu saja bisa, apabila si gadis dibuahi ketika ia sedang masa subur. Yakni, dua minggu setelah _menstruasi_."

Toujou, gadis dengan suara lembut khas perawan belum beranak mengangkat tangan. "Pak, kan ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan bila setelah berenang bisa hamil, apakah itu benar?"

"Mitos, karena—"

"Tapi kan sperma seperti kecebong Pak, apa lagi pas masih sperma mereka lomba renang buat nyari sel telur." Sawamura mencela.

Miyuki menghela napas kembali. "Jangan dipotong napa Neng, entar saya gigit kamu." Miyuki kembali menatap Toujou. "Mungkin, sebelum berenang dia sudah melakukan hubungan intim dan membuahkan hasil. Karena prinsipnya, sperma tidak dapat hidup di luar tubuh."

"Pak—" Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berkumandang. Sawamura merengut imut.

"Kita sambung di pelajaran berikutnya. Selamat siang. Oh iya, Sawamura jika ingin tau lebih lengkap berkunjung saja ke rumah saya, tidak jauh dari rumah Kuramochi kok." Tendangan diterima guru biologi tersebut dari arah belakang. Dari ketua asosiasi pelindung Sawamura Eira, Kuramochi Youichi. "Aduh, aku gak macam-macam kok. Balik kandang sana."

 **Fin**

 **Well, ini cerita random kelas saya dengan sediki modifikasi. Saya tidak tau pelajaran kesehatan reproduksi itu di mana dipelajari karena saya bukan dari SMA ˏ₍•ɞ•₎ˎ jadi maaf dengan keterbatasan saya.**


End file.
